Civillization
by imran102
Summary: Ichigo, the Visoreds and the Fullbringers are exiled due to having hollow powers. Arriving on Hueco Mundo, they decide to create a new age of civillized hollows. Ichigo/Harem.


**Hello everyone!**

**So the other day, plot bunnies decided to invade my brain and implanted this idea: What if Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo and created a new civilization of intelligent hollows?**

**After talking with my friend, I decided to try it.**

**The pairings would be Ichigo/Harem, which will include Rukia, Riruka, Nel, and possibly Harribel. I might add some side pairings such as Inoue/Ishida and Hiyori/Shinji later on.**

******************************************9999900000000000000)))))**

**Chapter 1: Exile**

Ichigo looked at the old man in front of him.

"You can't be serious, gramps?" he said. Yamamoto sighed.

"Unfortunately, I am. The Central 46 has decided that everything even 1% hollow must be exterminated, which includes Visored and Fullbringers." Yamamoto said. Everyone in the room, which include Shinigami, Visored, and Fullbringers tensed. Sui-Feng got ready for killing and Kurotsuchi seemed excited.

"However, considering that all of you have been great help in the past, especially you Kurosaki, I managed to persuade the Central 46 to get you all exiled instead of executed. But, if you ever set foot on Soul Society or the Human World ever again, you will be killed on sight." Yamamoto said. Everyone relaxed, and Kurotsuchi seemed disappointed. However, Shinji caught what Yamamoto said.

"Wait, we can't go to the Human World?" Shinji asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. You all cannot stay in the Human World. The Central 46, including me, fear that your presence would attract hollows.

"Wait, if we can't go to the Human World…." Hachi said.

"….and we can't stay here in Soul Society….." Riruka said.

"….then where will we go?" Hiyori said.

Ichigo connected all the dots together.

"…..we are going to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yamamoto said.

There was a long, bitter silence. Everyone, including the Shinigami, were thinking what they could do. After a few minutes, Shinji broke the silence.

"Well, better start packing." He said simply.

A a

Rukia looked at Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help you…" she said.

"Don't worry, I understand. Besides, if gramps could not stop it, how could you?" he said.

"But….but…you're my friend! I don't want you to leave! I…we will miss you! Please, take me with you!" Rukia said while crying.

"No, Rukia. If you come with me, you will be branded as a traitor. You still have a job to do here." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded her head and wiped her tears.

"…Fine. Now get packing, strawberry" Rukia said. Ichigo sweatdropped. Her mood could change pretty quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need you to order me around, midget." He said.

**SMACK**

"All right, all right! I'm sorry!" Ichigo said while holding his head.

A a

Ichigo and the rest of the part-hollows stood in front of the Main Senkaimon, which was modified to open a garganta instead. Ichigo looked around, and saw _him._ Narrowing his eyes, he approached him.

"Tsukishima, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kurosaki…..have you forgotten? I am a fullbringer too." He said.

"How the hell did you survive?" Ichigo asked.

"Your friend Inoue healed me" Tsukishima said.

Ichigo looked at Inoue that was standing nearby.

"Well, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I couldn't just let him die!" Inoue said.

"….fine. But you messed up my family, Tsukishima!" Ichigo said. Then Tsukishima did the unexpected. He stood on his knees and apologized.

"Please, forgive me, Kurosaki. I…..I had to do it. For Ginjo's sake" he said.

Looking at Tsukishima, Ichigo sighed. "Fine, apology accepted. Ginjo…..Ginjo was probably very important to you." He said.

Tsukishima stood up. "Thank you, Kurosaki" he said. Ichigo nodded. They need to work together if they want to survive.

"Hey Ichigo" said a familiar voice. Ichigo turned around to see Riruka.

"Hey Riruka. Long time no see. Why did you leave the Shoten?" he said.

"Well, I needed to live independently, you know." She said.

"Well, I hope you're not planning on doing that in Hueco Mundo because you would probably die in less than 5 seconds." He said mockingly. Riruka gritted her teeth.

"Do you _want _me to turn you into a plushie?" she said threateningly.  
"Oh, really? I don't think you can even touch me!" Ichigo said.

At this time, Yukio decided to show up of nowhere and said:

"Oi, if you two lovebirds are done, we're about to go now" he said. Ichigo and Riruka blushed. Well, actually only Riruka blushed while Ichigo looked annoyed.

"We are not lovebirds!" They shouted.

"Whatever." Yukio said while using bringer light to leave.

1 1

**Hueco Mundo**

A figure ran across the deserts. He had blue hair and wore a white jacket and pants. He had remnants of a tattoo on his stomach. Another two arrancars appeared in front of him.

"Are you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" one of them said.

He didn't answer. Instead, he said:

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?" the second arrancar said.

"Which one of you is stronger?" he said.

"Wha…." He didin't get to answer as he felt pain in his stomach. The blue-haired man just has impaled his stomach with his hand. His companion screamed and tried to get away, but he was cut in half by the man.

"Tch, both of you are weak. I need a decent challenge. Isn't that right….." he said while placing a scar on his chest.

"…Kurosaki….." he said. A chilling laughter could be heard for kilometers that night.

A a

Ichigo got ready to enter the garganta. He said his goodbyes and entered. The others followed suit. As they went through, Hachi immediately created barriers and others used it as a road of sorts. After they finally reach the end, they landed on, not surprisingly, sand.

"So this is the World of Hollows, huh. It's not as scary as I thought it will be." Riruka said.

"Yeah, it's quite disappointing." Hiyori said.

"Hmmm, for some reason, I feel more powerful here." Moe said.

"Of course you do. Hueco Mundo has more reishi than Soul Society and the Human World put together" Shinji stated. Ichigo nodded, remembering what Ishida told him way back when he first entered Hueco Mundo.

A a

Harribel stood on the broken throne room. She looked around. There was so much destruction. After Aizen fell, most of the hollows rebelled and rampaged. As the strongest remaining arrancar, she was technically the leader now. But a leader of what? Aizen's kingdom fell immediately after news of his defeat reached Las Noches. She was leader of nothing. The only inhabitanats of the ruins of Las Noches is her, her fraccion, the former espada Nelliel Tu Oderschwank and her fraccion, the Arrancars Loly and Menoly, and a few more.

Suddenly, she felt very large mass of reiatsu. She widened her eyes. There were about 10-20 people who were at least decima espada leveled. About half of them would be qualified to be at least Quinto espada leveled. And one of them…..was even stronger than Aizen.

"Wha….what was that?" Apache said.

"I don't know…..but it's strong" Harribel said. She then realized that Nelliel is very enthusiastic…..well more than usual that is.

"ITSYGOOOOOOO" she screamed while running hrough the wall(s) and heading to the source. Her fraccion soon followed her. Harribel then did what was logical: she followed Nelliel. Her fraccion , Loly, and Menoly also followed suit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

The exiles' arrival affected everything in a 100km area. Everywhere, all hollows were heading to the spot, thinking they could get a good meal. Unfortunately, they would only meet their doom.

"HAHAHAHA IS THIS ALL YOU WEAKLINGS GOT?" Grimmjow exclaimed. Around him were several corpses, and in front of him there were 3 Adjuchas.

"Run, run for it! We're no match for this guy!" Adjuchas #1 said.

"HAH! Do you think I'll let you get away?" Grimmmjow said while obliterating Adjuchas #2 with a cero.

"AAAAH WE'RE DOOMED" Adjuchas #3 said. I was at this time when all of them felt a wave of reiatsu. If possible, Grimmjow's grin got bigger.

"KUROSAKI!" He exclaimed while vanishing in a flash of sonido.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

The exiles were unpacking when they felt lots and lots of hollows heading towards them.

"Uuuuuh, did you feel that?" Riruka said.

"….Yes, yes we did Dokugamine-san." Hachi said.

"….well…crap." Ichigo said while looking at the millions of hollows heading towards their way.

"And just when I was about to finish reading too…" Tsukishima said while activating his Fullbring.

"Well, there's no turning back now!" Ichigo said while readying Zangetsu.

"Collapse, Sakanade" Shinji said

"Play, Kinshara" Rose said

"Crush down, Tengumaru" Love said

"Blow it away, Tachikaze" Kensei said

"Chop cleanly, Kubukiri Orochi" Hiyori said

"Smash, Haguro Tonbo" Lisa said.

"Well, better get ready for endless amounts of kido casting…." Hachi said.

"Time for some kicking!" Mashiro said.

"Dollhouse!" Riruka said.

"Book of the End" Tsukishima said.

" Brazo Derecha de Gigante" Chad said.

"Shun Shun Rikka!" Inoue said.

"Invaders Must Die" Yukio said.

"Jackpot Knuckle!" Moe said.

Each of the exiles activated their abilities, ready to fight. But all had the same thought:

This is gonna be one hell of a battle.

**End of Chapter 1**

**What pairings would you like to see?**

**Please review!**


End file.
